


The Girl In The Yellow Sundress | Stagedorks.

by hanakeri



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Light Angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakeri/pseuds/hanakeri
Summary: Sure, meeting your soulmate can be a little... nerve wracking-- but not for Christine Canigula. She was tired of seeing the same dull shades of black, white, and gray. That is, until she met Jeremy Heere.





	The Girl In The Yellow Sundress | Stagedorks.

Everyone was assigned a soulmate. Some met theirs at the very beginning of their lives, and some were never able to find theirs. For Christine, it was one of her life goals. The thought of getting to see colors gave her shivers. To be able to look up at the sky and see something other than a pale shade of gray-- she craved it. So, the girl tried to find her soulmate in highschool. Through the years (which felt like forever), the girl tried to make as much contact as possible. It would drive people away sometimes, but what could she say? She didn't want people to think she hadn't met her soulmate yet. 

It was the middle of the college semester, and Christine was sat in a library, wearing a sundress. Books, notebooks, and pencils littered the table she was sitting at. She was glad that the library was mostly empty-- then she could focus a bit better. Maybe it was the book she was reading, maybe it was the cluttered space she was at. Her mind was still stuck on who her soulmate could be. Tucking a piece behind her ear, the girl got up from her desk and shut the book she was in the middle of reading. She made her way to a section of books, a boy standing not too far away.

Mystery boy had curly hair, and light grey eyes. A small smile was rested on his face, and she wanted to ask who he was so badly. He was cute, in his own way. A smile slowly crept its way onto her face, and she made no attempt to try to hide it. Stealing small glances over in his direction every once in a while, she was more focused on him than trying to find the right book. At first, Christine didn't notice how close they were getting. Hopefully he wouldn't mind her.

The smaller girl was only a few steps away from him when she found a book that sounded decent to her. She started to reach for it, her hand then clashing into his.  
"Oh!" Christine exclaimed, pulling her hand back. She could feel her face starting to heat up, "I'm sorry, you were here before me, you can..." She trailed off, looking up.  
"Hey, hey, no, it's fine, I promise you." The male started to say, his eyes darting down to the floor, then at his hand, then at the book.  
"Well.." She took the book, handing it to the other, "you can use it. I'll be fine without it."  
"Really? You'd let me?" He asked, his face lighting up. He took the book, his hand resting over hers for a few seconds longer than it should have.

Christine gave the other a small smile, letting him take the book from her hands. His hands were cold, really cold compared to hers. She didn't mind, though. "I'm Christine." She softly said, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm Jeremy." Mystery boy said in reply, giving her a warm smile. It wasn't long before colors started to bloom around her, earning an audible gasp from the both of them. 

She took a small step back, watching the colors replace the sad tones with more vibrant pigments, her heart was beating in her chest. It all looked so much better, and she hadn't even gone outside. Looking back up at Jeremy, she almost melted at the sight of his light blue eyes. 

"Do you see it?" Christine asked in a whisper, her eyes wider than ever.  
"The colors?" Jeremy answered in a tone just as soft as hers.  
"That has to mean that we're soulmates." She said, her grin growing larger on her face. She hooked his arms around the male as tightly as she could, Jeremy not taking too long to do the same thing.  
"I thought I was broken for so many years." Jeremy mumbled into her hair. He felt connected, even though they had only just met, "I guess I'm not."  
Christine let out a weak giggle in return, pulling back to wipe her eyes. She let out a shaky breath, putting her hands behind her back and looking down. 

"... Do you wanna get coffee tomorrow?" Jeremy offered, brushing a hand through his hair a bit nervously. 

"I'd love to, Jeremy." The girl in the yellow sundress replied, giving him a warm smile as they met eyes. For a second, the world around her didn't matter as much as it did.


End file.
